These investigations are designed to assess the manner in which different immunopathologic processes may contribute to the development of inflammatory disease of the uveal tract of the eye, and whether there is any difference in the way these reactions occur within ocular tissues as compared with extraocular sites. Emphasis will be placed on the study of active antibody formation within the uveal tract, and the manner in which this may contribute to the pathogenesis of recurrent nongranulomatous uveitis. We will study the cellular kinetics of the primary and secondary antibody response in the uveal tract, the molecular species of antibody formed in this ectopic location, and the cellular proliferative and differentiative events which accompany various types of immunogenic uveitis. The significance of viruses as etiologic agents for the induction of immunopathologic uveitis will be studied, employing as models ocular disease induced by lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus in the adult mouse and neonatal rat.